At the dead end of King's street
by Ecila404
Summary: Annabeth's missing a pink sweater, Percy has an antique store and Nico needs a gift for his mom. A Perico story.
1. Something new

There's a tiny antique store down near the dead end of King's street. It's one of those used antique stores, one of those stores that feel very warm and comforting. It's been in Percy's family for two generations now, and when his mother died unexpectedly, he took it over at the age of nineteen.

Hundreds of knick-knacks call this place home, as well as the two old armchairs and an over-the-top lamp that his mother bought from a garage sale. The floor is wood, and it's in pretty good condition because Percy is constantly cleaning it. Business isn't very rapid in the antique store, and at most he has two or three people lingering.

Generally, Percy knows every single person that comes through the door. There's Mrs. Johnson, who has tried on every piece of jewelry in the store but continues to return as though some might just appear if she stares hard enough (Percy appreciates the effort).

There's Grover, who Percy used to go to the skate park with every night before he owned the antique shop, and he stops by to have a chat (maybe buy a pretty thing for his girlfriend). He's a bit of a klutz, always scuffing up the floors and never wiping his feet at the door, but Percy likes the company.

Annabeth used to come by every day. She used to live in the flat above the store, actually, and Percy used to kiss her forehead before she fell asleep. He tries not to think about when he'd read her a story when she couldn't sleep, or when she had a nightmare how he'd hold her so close his bones ached in the morning. He tries not to think about when she said goodbye.

But she was going to be successful. She went off to college in some faraway place that Percy pretends he's forgotten when it comes up in conversation, and sometimes she'll leave a message on the answering machine.

_College is going pretty well, I really like all my classes. I hope everything's good back home, and it'd mean a lot if you'd pick up the phone. Or, I mean, just call me back._

Her messages are really repetitive, if he's honest, but that doesn't change the fact that he hasn't deleted any of them.

Percy's not sad though, he just needs time.

It took Percy a couple weeks to realize that he didn't really like coffee, he just liked those moments out on the terrace with Annabeth, sipping his coffee and listening to her talk about architecture as the sun rose. He wishes he could go back to those moments, when his hands would glide along her sides as she said she loved him and told him one day she'd build something permanent. He thought they were already doing that.

Luckily enough for Percy, his mother's contacts seem to have lived through the years because a new shipment of items come every other week. He did notice the bills they sent him were much smaller; sometimes they wouldn't even send a bill (Percy would still reimburse them).

It's one of those nights when Percy thinks he won't sleep in the upstairs flat, because it's already dark out and he can't stand looking at the pink sweater he found in the back of his closet that morning. It still smells like that vanilla perfume Annabeth used, and he had nearly lost his breakfast.

The old clock that he made in wood shop in high school makes a little ding to signify nine o'clock, and he shuffles around the store to close blinds and turn the sign from open to closed. He makes himself as comfortable as he can get in the old blue armchair, and he lets his mind become muddled.

* * *

The next morning, his entire body creaks as he clambers up the far too steep stairs to his home. He looks through his kitchen cupboards, even though he knows he's finished every breakfast food in the house.

Percy delays the trip to the supermarket as long as he can, because people try to talk to him and he hates telling people how well Annabeth is doing. He frowns, because he'll probably have to go the next day but he decides on the three leftover pizza rolls for now because no one is going to tell him not to.

The store is supposed to open at eight, but he wakes up around six, still tired but unable to sleep every single morning so it generally opens around seven. He ignores the growls of his stomach, as he starts dusting the shelves and winding some of the old clocks.

Percy hears the first customers before they even come in, their boisterous laughter and loud footsteps going right through the thin walls of the shop. He runs his fingers through his hair, attempting to make himself look respectable as the door chimes (he gives up quickly though, he's still a t-shirt and shorts anyways).

"See? I told you this place was adorable!" The girl squeals, and the boy with her rolls his eyes. The girl was in there the week before, and didn't say a word in the five minutes she was inside, not even giving him a chance to ask for her name.

"Yeah, yeah, go buy something for mom so we can go." He murmurs, and Percy pieces together that they're siblings.

"Do you need any help finding something?" Percy says, but the girl has already run off and the boy looks unimpressed.

"You work here?" He asks, looking Percy over shamelessly.

He nods, before holding out his hand. "Yeah, I'm Percy."

"Nico di Angelo, that's my sister, Bianca." He jabs a finger behind him towards the general direction Bianca ran off to, and Percy nods. He's always wondered what it'd be like to have a sibling.

They don't really strike up any small talk, the only noises filling the shop being Percy's pen tapping on the desk and Bianca's adventure around the shop. It's quite peaceful, until there's a loud crash of glass shattering on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She squeals, and Nico runs over to assist her while Percy just grabs the broom and dustpan. This isn't the first time this has happened; actually if he's honest he's probably broken nearly a dozen things himself.

"Bianca, you could have just asked me to get it down for you!" Nico says, sighing as Percy approaches the back of the store.

It could have been worse, she could've broken something that Percy remembered his mother buying or something Grover would've liked. The candle holder that fell was actually something Annabeth would've liked, and Percy's thankful that it happened.

Nico helps Bianca get out of the shattered glass area (she's wearing sandals) and once she gets out she's tugging at Percy's shirt. "I'm really sorry; I mean I can pay for it and everything!"

"It's fine, really." Percy insisted, squatting down to pick up the larger pieces and sweep up the tinier ones. It's more broken than he anticipated, and he's going to have to lug the vacuum all the way down from the flat but it was an accident. Picking up pieces of glass is a lot easier than picking up his thoughts (or pink sweaters).

"It really isn't, actually," Nico states bluntly, squatting down to help him pick it up. "We'll take you to lunch, and we can pay for it."

"Yeah, we can do that!" Bianca says quickly in agreement.

Percy doesn't know why, but he actually feels bad about how bad they feel and hurries to attempt to fix it. "I've actually got to go and get the vacuum; you can make this up to me by watching the store for a moment."

They nod, and Percy trudges up the stairs to grab the prehistoric vacuum to clean up the tiny shards. He hopes that the glass didn't hurt his wood floor.

"Jesus, here let me help you." Nico says, as he sees Percy struggling to get the vacuum back down the stairs. The vacuum is so big he can't really see his feet, and it doesn't really help that he's kind of skinny to start with.

Nico sort of takes the vacuum out of his hands, but Percy doesn't feel that upset because if he wants to carry that monstrosity, then he can go ahead and do that. He carries it with ease, and Percy's ego is slightly injured at this.

The vacuum is loud enough that Percy doesn't need to make any more small talk as he sweeps, but he can lightly heard the hum of Bianca and Nico whispering. He ignores it, and focuses on thinking about how much money it will cost to fix the new dent in his floor.

Once he turns it off, Nico picks it back up again before Percy can say a word. "Lead the way."

"I can take it; I mean it's not really a problem." Percy mutters, but he starts going up the stairs anyways. Nico isn't even breathing heavy when they get to the top, and Percy thinks he has to start swimming again.

Nico carries it all the way into the apartment, and when Percy opens the closet door he tucks it into the corner. The closet door squeaks as he shuts it, and Percy starts going back to the stairs.

Percy rushes to get Nico out, his apartment is covered in dirty clothes and dishes but Nico lingers. He looks at the pictures that Percy has on the walls, as well as the ones that he's put face down on the side tables.

"Who's she?" Nico hums, holding up the picture that Percy put behind a potted plant. Of course, he would pick one with Annabeth in it, and it had to be one where Percy couldn't just call her his sister (she's on his lap, he's kissing her neck and Percy is strongly against incest).

"An ex-girlfriend of mine." Percy replies, and he intends it to be carefree but his voice cracks at girlfriend.

Nico looks at little startled, and Percy wishes he had just carried the vacuum himself. "Oh, that's tough."

Percy appreciates the fact that Nico doesn't try to apologize, but his fingernails dig into his palm as Nico puts the frame back in its proper place. He wishes he would be able to smash it, or maybe draw a mustache on her face but since he can't, he wishes it would just stay behind the plant.

They stumble back down the stairs, and Percy's cheeks flare when he nearly falls on top of Nico. Fate seems to be against him today.

"So, ready to go eat? I'm starved." Bianca chips in, and Percy looks over to see her by the cash register with maybe ten items with her. It's nice of her to do that, but Percy knows the items aren't cheap and he wonders if she really wants all that or if she just feels guilty.

"Um," Percy starts, but Nico cuts in.

"Yeah, let's go to that place down the street with those meatballs I like." He says, and Percy's stomach growls awkwardly so he can't even argue he's not hungry. Bianca holds his hand as they walk out of the shop, and Nico wraps an arm around his shoulder. Percy likes meatballs anyways.

* * *

Percy is sitting in the middle of the two, in a pretty round booth with mahogany wood that puts his to shame. Despite the large amount of attention he's put towards the table top (he's sort of in love with it, he decides, after staring for a while), they actually manage to keep up a decent conversation (mostly between Nico and Bianca) before fate decides that Percy is having too much fun.

They're talking about some celebrity that's been making crazy twitter posts before Nico pulls at Percy's jeans. He motions across the restaurant, and _there she is. _

Annabeth is sitting at a table, laughing with a large group of people that Percy vaguely remembers. She used to make him go with her to those lunches with all these smart people, and Percy always felt really stupid (he never missed one though).

Nico leans over to whisper with Bianca, and Percy knows he's telling her but he can't even get embarrassed because _there she is. _She's wearing her hair in a new way, and it looks a little shorter than it used to be. It's definitely more blonde, but she's going to school in California. Why is she in New York?

Percy watches her, and he can't help but be taken away by the sight. He's terrified because he knows, if she just _asked_, he would take her back in a heartbeat. He's just glad he's run into her on one of the few nights he's not dining alone.

"Do you want to leave?" Nico asks, and in answer Percy flags down the waitress for the check.

"I'll pay." He murmurs, as he takes the check from the waitress but Nico snatches it from his hands.

"It's our apology lunch, I'll pay." Nico states and Percy just isn't in the mood for arguing.

They walk Percy back to his store despite his protests, but Percy doesn't really protest after Nico's arm returns to his shoulders and Bianca's hand in his. It shouldn't take this much to hold him together.

When they get to the shop, Bianca goes to pull their car around while Nico goes to walk Percy up the stairs when he makes a little noise of indignation. If Nico brings him up there, he's not only going to have to look at the picture again but he's going to have to face the pink sweater. He's not ready for that battle.

"Percy, we've got to get upstairs and get you to bed." Nico comforts and Percy wonders how Nico figured him out so fast. It's kind of strange, going to bed at only one o'clock, and Percy attempts to go to his chair to rest (he's really tired).

"Thank, Nico." Percy replies, stepping out of his grasp and going to his armchair that still has his body's imprint.

"You can't sleep there; you'll kill your back." Nico scolds, but he goes to sit in the armchair opposite of Percy.

Percy falls asleep in a measly ten minutes, and Nico heaves him over his shoulder. He frowns as he realizes how light Percy is, but he carries him up the stairs nevertheless.

He walks through Percy's apartment slower this time, appraising the things that seem to have just been randomly placed. For an antique store owner, Percy doesn't seem to have taken advantage of his discount and most places seem bare. There's several spots on the wall where it's obvious a pictures been taken down, the outlines of where a picture once made this place a home.

In the only bedroom of the apartment, several dresser drawers have been left open and there's a pink sweater in the center of the bed. He sets Percy down on the side of the bed with the alarm clock and blue retainer, assuming that's the side he normally slept. He hangs the sweater up in the open closet, and he can't help but smile at how cute Percy looks when he's sleeping

Nico knows it's kind of stupid, but he scribbles out a little note for Percy anyways. He shakes his head at himself, but he leaves the note on the night stand before joining Bianca in the car. He doesn't stop thinking about Percy for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next morning, Percy wakes up from the sun shining through the window instead of the alarm. Normally, he would close the blinds before he went to bed but Nico helped him to bed. _Nico helped him to bed last night. _

Percy sits up, looking around the room and he doesn't know exactly what he's looking for but everything seems to be the same. He stumbles out of bed, and out of instinct he goes to take his retainer out but instead his hand comes into contact with a piece of paper.

_Percy,_

_You seemed pretty off last night, I hope you're better in the morning. Call me, we can go for coffee or something. xxx-xxx-xxxx _

_-Nico_

A big smile spreads across Percy's face as he reads the note. The kind of smile that's all teeth, and sort of hurts your face but at the same time feels like your happiness is literally flowing out of you.

Percy gets dressed into nice clothes (for the first time in ages) and he even uses an actual comb for his hair. He thinks about washing his sheets, but they're still the blue ones that Annabeth picked out so he decides to throw them out.

He digs around in his drawers for a couple minutes to find his phone (it's been a while since he's used his mobile) before running down to the shop. He officially opens the store (Nico must've closed it for him the day before), before texting Nico.

_[8:56 am : To: Nico]_

_Hey Nico, it's Percy_

He decides to drink some orange juice and eat some popcorn (he really needs to go to the supermarket) while he waits. Luckily enough, he doesn't have to wait long.

_[9:02 am : To: Percy]_

_Hey man! Want to go out for coffee?_

He frowns. Yeah, he wants to go to coffee but he has the store. This shop is like his baby, he can't just leave it for a new friend he met. Plus, his floor still has a dent in it and he's sure it could use a nice polishing.

_[9:05 am : To: Nico] _

_I've got to watch the store, could you come here?_

The door chimes, and Percy looks up to see Mrs. Johnson come in. He's happy to see her though, it's been too long and he'd been kind of worried. Plus, he got a new shipment of earrings only half a week ago (he may have tucked them away for her).

"Hi Perseus!" She greets, going to kiss his cheek and give him a warm hug. She's the only person Percy knows who calls him by his full name (which he doesn't really like), but she's also the only person who greets him so warmly (which he really likes) so it evens out.

"Nice to see you, Mrs. Johnson, I've got some nice new jewelry that came in." He says, rushing to get the box from behind the counter.

"Oh, how sweet Perseus!" She squeals, her eyes already scrutinizing the bright silver and gold earrings.

"It's brand new, from somewhere in Oregon…" He trails off when he sees his phone light up, but Mrs. Johnson doesn't seem to notice as she picks up one of the shinier ones.

_[9:12 am : To: Percy] _

_On my way! _

How's Percy supposed to respond to that? Just an okay would be good right? Or maybe something about how excited he is? I mean, Nico _did _use an exclamation point; did that require an equal response of exclamation?

He decides on a smiley face (you can't go wrong with an emoji).

_[9:14 am : To: Nico]_

_:)_

Mrs. Johnson really is the sweetest lady Percy's ever met, and she gives him a hard candy after she pays for all the jewelry (she literally bought _all _the new jewelry). Percy gives her a little more than the senior citizen discount, but she deserves it.

Percy cleans his wood floors as he waits, working until it really shines and he winds his clocks because yet again they are a few minutes fast. It's not long until the door chimes again. His silly looking smile has returned to his face, and he rushes to greet him.

But it's Annabeth, and her tone is surprised (probably because he hasn't been this happy since she left). "Hi Percy."

"Oh, er, Annabeth, what're you doing here?" His smile is gone, and he wonders why she's not wearing a coat, the weather outside is dreadful.

"I just came by to say hello, you never pick up your phone anymore." She explains, and Percy wishes she was at least a little bit guilty.

"I've been busy." He mutters, going back behind the counter to fiddle with a pen.

"With what, Percy? People talk, you know, and people are worried about you." Annabeth says slowly, and Percy scowls at the pen. He knows the pen doesn't deserve his hate, but he's never been able to scowl at Annabeth.

When the door chimes again, Nico's warm voice once again fills the shop. "Hey, Percy! Sorry I'm late, traffic was shit."

"It's okay." Percy squeaks out, and Nico notices the difference in his voice instantly.

"Nico." He introduces himself, holding his hand out. Percy wonders if he's supposed to step in there, handle introductions or something. He stands quietly.

"Annabeth. Percy, we can handle this another time, I'll be in town till Sunday." She says, and her tone is as icy as the day she left.

"Alright." He says quietly, and Annabeth looks like she wants to say something else but she leaves regardless.

"Are you okay?" Nico walks over to Percy's side. He wraps his arm around Percy, just like he did the day before, and since he's shorter it should be awkward but Percy melts into his side.

They don't say anything for a few moments, and the only sound in the room is the ticking of Percy's slightly too fast clocks. Nico must've already figured out that Percy's a little broken, but he hasn't left yet so Percy thinks he might stick around a while.

Percy's heart is made of glass, his closet still has that damn pink sweater and his wooden floors still have a dent in them but Nico's still there, smiling at him like he's the mahogany table top at the restaurant.


	2. Something to stick around for

Nico wakes up first, quickly shooting a hand out to turn the alarm clock off. Once the alarm stops blaring, the room returns to its peaceful silence and Nico realizes he's on top of Percy.

Percy's taller than Nico, his shoulders probably broader too but that doesn't mean he's the big spoon. Nico normally wakes up curled around Percy, who has folded himself impossibly small just to fit in the crook of Nico's arm. It's not ideal, and maybe in a perfect universe Nico's taller but they make it work.

The kitchen has gotten a whole lot more use since Nico moved in with Percy, and pizza rolls no longer flies as a breakfast food. After taking a real look at Percy, Nico decided he needed some more meat on his bones and has insisted on healthy meals.

Unfortunately, to make quality meals he needs a stove and all the small apartment has is a tiny microwave oven (Nico hates the thing with a passion). Percy promises they'll go get a nice stove when Nico stops leaving his dirty socks on the floor, and they're in a bit of a stalemate at the moment.

Popping some toast in Nico's least favorite appliance, he pours them both some orange juice and begins to set the table. The table is really a tiny coffee table in front of the couch, more like a glorified TV tray if they're honest but it serves its purpose.

Once the toast is ready and out of the fucked-up oven, Nico nearly skips back to the bedroom because this is his favorite part of the morning.

Waking up most people is a pain, but with Percy it's like waking up a sleepy puppy. He'll just roll over, maybe make a grunting noise and sleepy Percy is the cutest Percy.

"Percy, it's time to wake up," Nico half-sings, leaping onto the bed and landing on Percy with little to no objection from Percy.

Straddling his lower back, Nico pokes at Percy's protruding shoulder blades and tucks his cold feet underneath Percy's warm tummy. Percy squeaks at this, but only wiggles for a moment before accepting his fate.

"Breakfast time?" Percy mutters into the pillow.

"Mmhmm," Nico leans forward to kiss the cheek not buried into the pillow, and Percy's lips quirk up in the corners.

Climbing off of Percy, he holds a hand out to help him up and Percy obediently lets Nico lift him to his feet. Percy follows Nico out to the kitchen, his hair sticking straight up and his eyes glazed over with sleep.

Nico didn't bother to get two plates, toast being not very messy and since Percy doesn't have a dishwasher, all dishes have to be hand washed. He has been trying to convince Percy to buy him one, but Percy is stubborn and insists they can just wash their own dishes (it's been an uphill battle for Nico, but he'll get there).

They're in a routine now, and the fact that the apartment only has one bathroom is the least of their worries. Percy brushes his teeth first because he always gets toothpaste on his shirt, while Nico cleans the dishes and gets dressed. Then they swap, but instead of dishes Percy makes the bed and they both manage to get ready by seven thirty.

Percy trips twice as they go down the stairs (not bad, considering he sometimes falls five or six times) but they manage to get down the stairs with minimal injuries.

Nico works at an insurance company from eight thirty to four in the afternoon, and his office is about twenty minutes away. Some mornings, he gets to help Percy with his shop or watch as Percy fusses over his wood flooring and those mornings always turn out to be the best.

This morning Percy seems to be especially lethargic, wandering around the store with no real purpose other than occasionally straightening something out. The store's empty 'til at least ten, sometimes eleven in the morning, so Percy has plenty of time to make sure everything is to his liking.

"We should go out to eat tonight," Nico suggests, sitting in the blue armchair in the back of the store.

Percy chuckles, nudging another book into its proper place. "You're just saying that because you don't want to do dishes."

"Maybe," Nico smiles, and Percy shakes his head at him. "But I could introduce you to some people I work with, they're all going to Pete's tonight."

Nico has Percy's attention now, and Percy sets down the candy dish that he was inspecting to join Nico in the armchair. It's pretty big, and the only reason they overlap is because they want to. Swinging his leg over Nico's, Percy makes himself comfortable.

"You don't talk about your coworkers much," His voice is soft, it's an observation not an accusation and it's too early in the morning for accusing anyways.

"Never thought about it, they're real nice though." Nico murmurs, turning his head so his nose brushes Percy's cheek.

"What're their names?" Percy asks, his hand idly playing with Nico's fingers and threading them between his own occasionally.

"There's Jason who I've known since college, Piper, Leo, Thalia…" Nico trails off, fully aware that Percy's hanging onto his every word and that's something he's not used to yet.

Nico's still not used to the fact that Percy is absolutely enamored in him, from the little things like when he plays with his hair to the way Percy never says no to _anything _Nico asks. It's scary to think that Nico could ask for anything and Percy would obediently do it, no questions asked.

"Do they all work with you? On insurance things?" Percy's arm goes around Nico's neck, his fingers messing with the small hairs on the back of his neck and his other hand was still tracing mindless figures on Nico's palm.

"Most of them, but Thalia works in accounting. Cold hard numbers is what that girl's good at," Nico teases lightly, before the numerous clocks in the store all went off at the same time to signify eight am.

"You should stay home today," Percy says immediately, like he does every morning and every morning Nico thinks they can't physically get any closer but Percy tightens his grip around Nico and proves him wrong yet again.

"How am I going to tell them we'll be there if I don't go to work?" Nico gently untangles Percy from himself, trying not to get distracted by Percy's pout and his tiny whines of indignation.

"Email them or something," Percy flops back in the chair that feels empty without Nico squeezed in beside him.

"Have a nice day; I'll pick you up for dinner around five." Nico kisses his forehead, and Percy grins dopily at him.

Nico puts on his coat and hat, watching Percy from the door. Percy's long limbs look awkward in small chair, like he doesn't know what to do with them. His hair is half-combed, but there are still a couple pieces in the back sticking up which Mrs. Johnson will scold him about and insist that he use some water to make flat (Nico has become quite fond of Mrs. Johnson).

"See you tonight," Nico says, and he knows that he should say a more heartfelt goodbye but they've only known each other for a _month. _That's too soon for I love you's, but it's also too soon for moving in with each other so whose rules are they really playing by.

Technically, moving in together wasn't like a step in their relationship (more like Nico complains about his payments constantly and Percy wanted to fix it) but they did sleep in the same bed and _acted _like it was so maybe it could turn into that.

"Tonight," Percy says, without hesitation and it sounds like a promise.

* * *

It's edging on the Christmas season, the first week of November, and people are already starting to go Christmas shopping. There are a few more customers than average, making Percy have to stay attentive and not be able to daydream about Nico all day (it's a shame, really).

He does sell a lot of merchandise though, and he's not very good at math but it's probably necessary to sell a few things every once in a while to keep his business alive.

Four o' clock seems to be years away, but eventually Percy's perfectly wound clocks tell him the time is there and that Nico will be home soon. He'll be home soon, and he will kiss Percy's cheek before he goes to show him off to all his coworkers (maybe that's not exactly what would happen but Percy can dream).

At exactly four forty five, Percy looks up to see Nico coming in the shop with a big smile on his face and Percy leaps from his chair.

"Well, look who's excited?" Nico says brightly, pulling Percy into a tight embrace and Percy buries his face in Nico's neck.

"Just a little," Percy mutters, releasing Nico and hopping backwards. "Can we go now?"

"It's a good thing you're excited, you know everyone at work wants to meet you too. Something about you're all that I talk about, which totally isn't true." Nico says, but he's smiling so Percy smiles back at him.

"Business today was busy," Percy remarks, shrugging on his ratty old coat that he refuses to let Nico throw out (yet another thing they'll have to compromise on).

"Good busy or bad busy?" Nico asks, and Percy shrugs as they start walking.

Percy doesn't even have a car (something about saving the Earth, Nico hasn't really asked yet) but Pete's is pretty close and Nico doesn't bother with his car. Most of his coworkers went there straight from work, this being more for social than actual eating.

"Alright busy, I guess," Percy's sentence is cut off by a shiver, and Nico sighs because he _really _needs to get Percy a better coat.

Since Percy is taller, it's hard to walk with Nico's arm hanging on his shoulders and Nico wraps his arm around Percy's waist. Instantly curling into Nico's warmth, Percy walks crooked for the rest of the way but he doesn't protest (not like Percy protests anything Nico wants).

Walking into the restaurant, they're met with a burst of warmth and Percy finally stands up straight, Nico's arm falling from his waist. It's not that they're late, but they're not particularly early and the waitress directs them to where the others are.

Nico leads the way for Percy, who follows like a lost puppy and his coworkers look up from whatever conversation they were having.

"Nico!" One of the girls exclaims, shoving a boy out of the booth so she could clamber out to give Nico a hug. Percy stands awkwardly behind them, hands tucked into his pockets and hair falling in his face.

"Piper, this is Percy." Nico steps aside, and Percy feels like a museum exhibit as the group of people look him over. It's like they're judging him, and he twiddles his toes which are locked in his lousy old black converse (another thing Nico will need to address, because there is no way those things are made for snow).

"It's so nice to meet you," She says, holding a hand out to shake and Percy gratefully accepts it like a life line. "Your hands are huge!"

The girl squeals, letting go of Percy's hand in favor of showing it to the others. "I mean, I know my hands are small but look at these!"

The next couple minutes consist of Piper eagerly comparing hand sizes, pouting when she realizes her hands are the smallest. Nico just laughs at Percy's blush, and he's careful not to exclude him as he tugs Percy into the booth beside him.

"So, this is your little secret." The girl next to Nico snickers, and it's not Piper so Percy wracks his brain for her name. _Thalia, _he recovers, and he sits a little more confident because he's proud he remembered (it's the little things that are important).

"He's not a secret," Nico defends, "I was just scared that y'all would scare him off."

"C'mon Nico! We're supposed to be bros!" The boy who was previously shoved whines, and by the chorus of laughter answering him he must be the comedian.

Percy's quiet as they debate the term bros, but for once he's not holding anything back. He's not hiding what he wants to say, or staying quiet because it's the "right" thing to do. This time, he lounges at the booth and feels like he really belongs.

"So, Percy," The boy on his right starts, and Percy's mind is on red alert because he's not good at questions or being in the spotlight (he's absolute shitty at it, actually). "What do you do for a living?"

It's an innocent question, and Percy looks to see if Nico will respond for him but Nico's lips are stubbornly sealed.

"I run an antique store, down on King's street." Percy tries to project because the amount of times he has been told he mumbles is in the triple digits, and this is an _easy _question. He can handle it.

"King's street?" I take that road to the supermarket and I've never seen an antique store." Piper asks, and yet again the attention is on Percy, _sigh_. Looking over, he sees Nico smiling at him encouragingly and he needed that.

"All the way down, where the road ends and there's a giant oak tree." Percy gets through it without stuttering (mental high five) and Piper nods.

"I'll have to come by someday!" She exclaims, and that sounds like the ending of the conversation so Percy relaxes.

Everything's going well, the waitress delivered their drinks and they're debating their orders when Jason cuts in.

"So, Nico, I called your place but no answer and I thought we were going to work on the financials for that new client," Jason says it airily, like it's not important and Percy raises his eyes at Nico, who looks like he's panicking.

See, Nico hasn't told his coworkers that he moved in with Percy because it's never been a problem (they _used _to always call his cell!). By the way Percy's smirking at him, he knows that he's not mad but is it a _tell a lie _smirk or is it a _go ahead Nico, about time you fess up _smirk? Nico takes a deep breathe, making quick to choose because it's a fifty-fifty chance.

"Actually, I moved about a month ago." Nico tries to sound apologetic, but he's working on putting the rest of his words together so it comes out tense.

Everybody responds at once (minus Percy) and their general message is loud, noisy enough that it catches the attention of other customers at the restaurant.

Once they finish their exclamations, Thalia manages to get her voice above the others. "Where'd you move to?"

"Well, y'all know how high my rent was and how things were always breaking at my old place," Nico rambles, and Percy's practically giggling at him so he pinches Percy's thigh (it just makes him laugh harder, but it makes Nico feel better).

"Spit it out, di Angelo, we're going to have to order in a minute." Piper says, pointing at their waitress who's just finishing up with the booth next to them.

"I moved in with Percy, actually," Nico blurts, and he doesn't know why he's being so fucking _nervous. _They don't know that they're dating, and they barely know that Nico's gay so _why's this so hard?_

Oh yeah, he's friends with a bunch of nosy twats.

"Are you two, like, dating?" Piper squeals, but surprisingly the boy Percy pegged as Leo has a higher squeal and he thinks _this is a strange group of people_.

From buff looking Jason, over-excited Piper, all-too-sarcastic Thalia and Leo who has the highest pitch scream that Percy's _ever heard, _it's all spontaneous andPercy can't think of a better group of people, and compared to Annabeth's friends this is like a blessing.

"Err," Nico looks to Percy at the same time Percy does, their noses bump and Nico thinks _why the hell not _as he pecks Percy's lips.

Percy's absolutely _fuchsia _as the gang cheers, scooting closer to Nico and wishing they could just go home and cuddle. Nico wraps his arm around Percy's shoulders, his hand soothingly rubbing at Percy's shoulder and his foot hooking over Percy's.

Thankfully, the waitress comes by and their cheers are toned down to tiny giggles. Percy's content, tucked snugly into Nico but when he looks over Jason's glaring at him he goes tense.

"Something up?" Nico murmurs, immediately noticing the way Percy's shoulders go rigid and his arms flex.

"No, I'm fine," Percy shakes it off, forcing his body to go slack as he orders his food. He orders the same thing as Nico, after forgetting to check the menu at all and he smiles sheepishly at him.

Conversation goes smoother after Nico confesses, but that might just be for Percy because Nico comforts him with tiny touches and sweet whispers. Little things that Percy didn't know he needed until now, reassurance that he wasn't alone and Nico is starting to become Percy's anchor. A way to keep him out of his head, keep him from letting things get to him and giving up.

Nico enjoys the steady stream of conversation; until he lets his eyes wander to Percy's plate. He had ordered the same thing, a cheese burger and onion rings and Percy has maybe taken two bites. He has set his burger down, and he's nibbling at an onion ring but not actually taking any bites.

He watches as Percy plays with his food, strategically moving things and taking small bites in a way that's not noticeable. It's something that Percy has done before, made obvious by how smooth he is at it and Nico feels like stopping everything. Stopping the entire meal, stopping the entire restaurant, hell stopping the entire _city, _just to get some _food _into his boy!

He holds himself back though, trying to force himself back into conversation and he feels so _frustrated _that Percy acts like nothing's wrong. He manages to slip it to the back of his mind, so he can enjoy his meal, but it's there; sitting in the back of Nico's mind and it's not going to just _leave _(but it's a conversation that he'll have to bring up in private).

They split the check evenly, and Percy and Nico have a playful fight about the bill.

"I have plenty of money," Percy mumbles, taking out his old leather wallet and thrusting it at Nico.

"You're my date," Nico closes Percy's wallet and puts it in his jacket pocket. "I've got it, okay?"

"Aw, look at the lovebirds having their first fight!" Jason mocks, and he's smiling but it doesn't feel like a playful tease to Percy.

"Okay," Percy quickly steps down, and when Nico's arm leaves his shoulder to pay the check, Percy isolates himself again. It's like a state of mind, a habit, for Percy to let himself drift away and feel unimportant.

Nico notices though, the look on his face and the way he's sitting. It's like the first day he met him, like he's sewing himself back up and Nico thinks he should get Percy home quickly before it gets worse.

"We should be going," Nico states, the second the bill is paid and Jason's climbing out of the booth.

"Really? Nico, my man, the night is young!" Jason exclaims, and Nico shrugs.

"I'll take you up on that another time," Nico says, with no conviction and he's most definitely not going to going to be taking Jason up on that any time. Slipping his hand into Percy's, he gently pulls Percy towards the exit. "See you guys Monday."

There's a chorus of goodbyes and well-wishes, and Nico's thumb lightly caresses the top of Percy's hand. Now it's even colder than earlier, the wind blowing and the moon is hidden by clouds.

"Tomorrow we'll buy you a better coat," Nico promises, trying to keep Percy warm while still moving to get home. To get home to their nook above the antique shop, a warm place where Nico can hold Percy as close as he wants without any cheers or giggles.

Percy is slowly becoming used to the warmth and comfort of Nico, and he's terrified. Everyone he has ever loved, everyone he has ever cared about, they've all left. Some of them on purpose, knowing their absence would hurt Percy like Annabeth or his best friend in grade school. A few didn't mean it, didn't choose to leave Percy, like his mother or father.

But all of it blurs together, because no matter the intent all of them burned a little bit of Percy. All that's left is a thought, a belief that things could get better and that maybe someone will come along, and just not leave. He is so _scared _of someone breaking his walls though, and just leaving him like that. A shell of a man with no real purpose, no real reason to wake up in the morning.

Nico helps him up the stairs, through the apartment that they've cleansed from anything Annabeth related. It's still tainted, by the memories of her, but it's better now that there's nothing physically _there _to tell Percy he lost another person. To make Percy think that maybe there wasn't something wrong with the people who left him, but with him. Something that would make him feel undesirable, inside and out.

Helping him out of his jeans and into soft pajama pants, taking off the nice button-up Percy put over his standard white t-shirt and discarding it on the floor. He wraps the blankets around Percy's too small and too cold body, slipping into his own pajamas before climbing in next to him.

They haven't got the cuddling down to an exact science yet, and there's still a lot of elbowing and knee jerking but they haven't given up yet. Nico's arms are big enough to wrap around Percy's waist but not around his shoulders, Percy's limbs too big to become as small as he'd like to be and the bed itself is pretty small.

Tonight is one without many injuries, and they tuck themselves together so tight that escape is impossible (not that they want it). It's early to go to bed, perhaps too early, especially for two young men in perfect health but sleep comes easily.

* * *

In the morning, Nico's grateful that he turned the alarm off the day before (waking up naturally is literally the best) and his eyes peek open. The tiny window above the night stand lets in a small beam of light, and their position is the opposite of the day before.

They're interwoven, hearts beating together and Percy's grip on Nico is so tight it's like he was scared Nico might leave during the night. He frowns, taking a second to kiss Percy's forehead before wiggling out from beneath him.

His bones creak as he untangles himself, Percy stirring as Nico climbs out of the bed. It's cold outside of Percy's arms, but he pushes himself to get up. He needs to get up; to make breakfast, open the bookstore, call his sister and fix his sort-of boyfriend. Just another day in the life of Nico di Angelo.

Staying in his pajamas, he groggily leaves the room and cringes as he hits every creaky step in the apartment. He has seen Percy walk around, and he's not sure whether Percy is just cat-like, prowling around the apartment or if he has just memorized where the squeaks are (could be a bit of both).

Nico digs through the cabinets, quickly deciding that they'll be going out to breakfast and retreating. He brushes his teeth and running a quick comb through his hair before returning to the bedroom.

Surprisingly, Percy is awake and he smirks lazily as Nico joins him.

"What's for breakfast?" Percy mutters, but he's teasing and he pulls Nico a little closer. His arm is slung around Nico's shoulders, and his ankle is hooked over Nico's. It's a light cuddle, not better than the holding-on-like-a-life-line cuddles but it's different.

"There's nothing in the house, we could go to that pancake house on Mayberry Street…" Nico mentally tries to think of a restaurant that's open this early, and draws a blank. Nico has only lived in New York for couple of years, and he wasn't much a breakfast person at all before he met Percy.

Before Nico met Percy, he had never had such an instinct to care for someone. Never before had he watched someone eat and felt like he should've intervened. He has always been a _you do your thing and I'll do my thing _but just last night, he felt like stopping the world and making Percy finish his food.

"We still have the shop you know," Percy reminds him, and Nico nods, not deterred at all.

"Close it for the morning, we can go grab a trucker's breakfast." Nico says, as casually as he physically can and Percy shrugs.

"Alright, I'm in, but what exactly is a trucker's breakfast?" Percy asks, and Nico chuckles at his confused expression.

"You'll see it when we get there," Nico promises, before slipping out of the bed and going to the closet.

The closet is a lot fuller since Nico moved in, and he, being a normal person, has more than five outfits and two pairs of shoes. Plus, Percy hasn't been shopping for clothes since he went with his mother, so most of his clothes are faded and have holes.

"Do you want to borrow something of mine?" Nico offers, scrutinizing the closet only to realize that nearly all of Percy's clothes are balled up in the corner of the closet.

"Would they fit?" Percy rolls out of bed, joining Nico in front of the closet.

It's not that Percy isn't affectionate; at times he can be very cute and loving but at the same time, he can be very aloof. Either way, when Percy comes behind Nico and wraps his arms tightly around his waist, Nico's a little startled. He doesn't mean to jump, but after he does Percy's entire body tenses he feels terrible.

"Sorry," Percy mutters, quickly pulling his arm back and Nico feels like shit.

"No, no," Nico is quick to reach back and tug at Percy's shirt. "Not what I meant, "

Percy's arms hesitantly return to their place, but this time they're tense and they don't glide lovingly around Nico's middle. He doesn't like this, he didn't want this; if anything he wants more than this.

"I'm sorry," Percy mumbles, his arms rigid and Nico tries to pull them closer, unsuccessfully.

"Please, let's have a nice day together." Nico pleads, turning around so he can see Percy's face.

Percy's face reveals nothing, but the way he tucks his face into Nico's neck and his fingers tremble as he grips the back of Nico's shirt tell Nico everything he needs to know.

Of course, just as Nico's about to make his move (the boy can be pretty smooth on his feet when a cute boy is in his arms), the phone rings and both of them chuckle; glad the tension is out of the air.

"I've got it, you get dressed, okay?" Nico waits till Percy nods, kissing his cheek as he rushes to get the phone. Maybe it's his sister, though she said they should talk in the afternoon and it would be weird for her to be early (he knows his sister better than anyone, and punctual is something she's not).

Nico doesn't get there in time, and the answering machine kicks in.

_"Percy, its Annabeth. I just finished my exams and I'm back in town till January. Since my parents are at their new house in Florida, I was wondering if I could stay with you? Get back to me as soon as you can."_


End file.
